


Putting Ouma in His Place

by coreyskie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bottom Oma Kokichi, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Implied Masochism, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, NO LIKE REALLY, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Oma Kokichi has no gag reflex, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Oral Sex, Ouma not Oma, Power Bottom Oma Kokichi, Rough Oral Sex, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing, Throat Bulge, Top Saihara Shuichi, Typos, implied aftercare, it's kinda impressive, masochist Oma Kokichi, may have typos, no gag reflex, sadistic Saihara Shuichi, slight power bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreyskie/pseuds/coreyskie
Summary: In which Saihara realises that Ouma is just as much of a brat in the bedroom as he is outside the bedroom, and decides to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 299





	Putting Ouma in His Place

**It** started out with what was supposed to be a nice, calm evening with their classmates.

Then, it progressively got worse,

all thanks to Miu and Kokichi, of course.

"Listen here, dumb slut, there's no way I'm a bottom!"

"You totally are, you fucking shota virgin!"

"Am not!" 

"Fine! I'll just got ask Pooichi!"

_'Oh, no, no, no, no don't ask. Do not come over here.'_

Of course, 

Shuichi's prayers were rejected.

Miu was stomping over to him, as he was seated at a table with Kaede, Kaito, and Maki.

Her get up was as revealing as always.

"Ay, Saihara!"

He sighed, doing his best to not look annoyed,

"Yes, Iruma?" He turned to her with a pleasant smile on his face, although anyone who looked close enough could tell it was strained.

"Who's the bottom? You or Kokichi?"

His face went up into flames. 

He knew that the question was coming, but that didn't mean he was actually ready to hear it, let alone but asked it.

"W-W-Why d-do you need t-to, um, know..?"

His voice came out cracked and he hated it.

He wanted to be more assertive and sound more confident but every time he talked, no matter how much he tried to hype himself up it always ended the same.

Kokichi came skipping over,

and Shuichi knew this situation was about the be made worse,

"Clearly me! Do you see how much Shumai is blushing?"

"You have a point.."

Kokichi smirked triumphantly,

while Shuichi sighed, shaking his head,

"But you're totally wrong..." He muttered under his breath.

From there, that led to the rest of their classmates hearing Miu's lewd questions and assumptions,

which made most of them uncomfortable and ruined the entire afternoon.

Which is how Shuichi and Kokichi ended up here,

with Kokichi sitting on the bed and pouting as Shuichi paced back and forth lecturing him.

"Kokichi, I know you're just trying to entertain yourself but you can't go around make our classmates uncomfortable. I understand you're just trying to pass time but today was supposed to be a nice day for our classmates, including you and I, and quite frankly I didn't have a good day today thanks to you and Iruma's stupid, childish anti-"

**"Blah, blah, blah,"**

Kokichi's monotone voice droned through the room, cutting Shuichi off.

"Excuse me?" 

Kokichi's eyes glinted at hearing the authority in Shuichi's voice.

_Now things were getting interesting._

"You heard me, _mister detective."_

Shuichi advanced towards Kokichi, grabbing his chin and tilting it up so they locked eye contact.

_The air felt tense, in an incredible way._

"You're playing a dangerous game, Kokichi."

"Am I? I could barely tell."

They were holding intense eye contact.

Shuichi raised his eyebrows as if to ask for permission, to which Kokichi nodded as his eyes darkened and he let out a shaky breath through his soft, pink lips.

They were on each other like wild animals within seconds.

Their lips were mashed together in a horrible, sloppy kiss and teeth clashed against each other, but neither of them really cared. 

They were far too turned on.

Truth was, neither of them had ever gone farther than grinding and frotting against each other hungrily until they both came in sync,

but they sure as hell imagined going farther.

They were both more than ready. 

Shuichi's hands squeezed Kokichi's waist, and the mentioned let out a beautiful high pitched moan.

"Sensitive much?" Shuichi teased,

earning a lighthearted glare from the shorter male.

"Don't push your luck or I might run away, mister detective."

"You're not in any place to make such empty threats, _slut_."

Kokichi's eyes widened and his breath audibly hitched, 

"A-Again.."

His voice was airy and he licked his lips,

it left Saihara wanting to degrade him more and put him in his place.

Especially after his behaviour today.

"Look at you, you're pathetic asking for more. I bet you just can't wait to be punished, huh?"

For once, Shuichi's words weren't jumbled or nervous sounding.

He was confident in what he was saying,

it was also giving him an incredible hard on to be dirty talking.

Ouma squeezed his thighs together and actually moaned, just from the dirty talk.

Saihara's mouth fell slightly agape,

"D-Did you just.."

Ouma moved around, so he was laying in front of Shuichi, on his stomach

and was laying his head on Shuichi's thigh.

He was looking up at Shuichi through thick eyelashes and watery eyes, 

"Punish me, mister detective. D-Do it...please.."

Shuichi decided then and there that he was truly blessed with this sight.

Ouma, who never said please for anything..

was here in front of him,

pleading for Shuichi's dick.

His pants grew tighter. 

He bit his lip and gently caressed the purplenette's cheek,

Kokichi whined, "N-Noooo..d-don't be gentle.."

Shuichi smiled softly,

"I'll give you..hmm, one chance to redeem yourself, _scoundrel_." 

If Kokichi wanted to get into a little roleplay, Shuichi could enjoy that too.

Speak of the devil,

Kokichi's eyes lit up at that and he bit his lip excitedly, 

"You spoil me, mister Saihara.." He batted his eyelashes and unzipped Shuichi pants, pulling them down his legs along with his boxers.

Shuichi's erection sprung out and smacked Ouma's cheek with a wet sounding noise.

"Well? I'm waiting." Shuichi's voice cut through the silence,

followed by Kokichi giggling and kicking his legs around.

The detective was about the ask what was so funny, but jolted and tensed up when Kokichi lightly poked the tip of his cock,

"Hehe..I can see is pulsing!"

"Ouma...seriously?"

The mentioned male just giggled, flicking the shaft gently. 

The erection just pulsated and bobbed slightly.

"K-Kokichi.."

Shuichi's voice sounded strained. He wasn't in any pain, but he was aching and leaking precum, and craving the touch of Ouma's small, soft, warm hands.

"Woooow, you're leaking sooooo much, Shumai!"

He giggled once more, and

Shuichi swore if he heard that giggle one more time he was gonna snap.

"Oooo, you're looking pretty mad!"

"Kokichi.."

He giggled again in response to Shuichi,

and that was it. 

Shuichi grabbed Kokichi by his hair and tugged his head towards his own erection,

"Suck."  
His voice was assertive and harsh.

It sent a shiver down Ouma's spine.

However, Shuichi's face softened briefly,

"This..is o-okay with you, right?"

His tone was gentle,

and he saw Kokichi's eyes widen for a moment before he smiled,

"Of course, Shuichi."

"O-Okay...our safeword is..um-.."

He couldn't think of one,,

"Truth?"

Shuichi smiled, Kokichi always had great ideas,

"Yeah."

It was like a switch was flipped and they got back into the mood, 

with Shuichi prodding the front of Kokichi's lip with his wet, pulsating dick.

"Nishishi, you'll have to-ghk!"

Shuichi took the opportunity to shove his erection into Ouma's mouth.

The wet heat that engulfed him felt mesmerizing. 

He let out a long, drawn out groan and immediately started thrusting into his mouth,

tugging at his hair.

Kokichi loved the feeling of his jaw being stretched, 

the feeling of a dick being shoved into his mouth,

the dull ache of how far he had to open his mouth to fit Saihara's girth,

the feeling of the head touching the back of his throat,

it all felt so amazing.

It felt like pure euphoria.

"S-Smhu...icchhffi.."

His words were muffled and mushed,

Shuichi smirked,

"It's adorable to see you trying to talk with my cock shoved down your throat."

He swore he saw Kokichi's eyes roll back in pleasure from the words.

After letting Kokichi adjust, Shuichi started to slowly thrust his hips forward and boy did it feel good.

For _both_ of them. 

His hips quickly picked up the pace and Shuichi tilted his head back, still tightly pulling and gripping at Kokichi's hair.

Kokichi's tongue was pressed tight against the under side of Shuichi's erection and pulsing against it.

The feeling alone,

made Shuichi's hips stutter their rhythmic thrusts for a moment before

he increased his thrusting speed as he felt

his dick slide in and out of Kokichi's mouth easily. 

His dick slid further into his mouth and touched the back of Ouma's throat and Saihara

swore he felt Kokichi's throat quiver in excitement.

"H-H-Holy shhhh-shit, K-Kichi.." He moaned out, shoving Ouma's head even further down.

Ouma's nose was now pressed against Shuichi's small patch of pubic hairs while

his throat had a slight bulge from the fact that more than half of Saihara's cock was stuffed down it,

and every thrust made Shuichi's balls slap against Ouma's chin,

The entire situation felt surreal,

and incredibly pleasuring.

Shuichi was surprised Kokichi hadn't asked him to pull away for air,

but then when he noticed Ouma's raging

boner, his surprise disappeared and was replaced with a newfound wave of arousal crashing over him.

"Y-You're enjoying th-this too, huh, slut?"

Shuichi's tone was husky and strained,

and his hips were slowly losing their rhythm which was a clear sign that

he was close.

And no doubt Kokichi was too, with how much he was moaning and panting despite

being stuffed full of the detective's cock.

Kokichi kept blabbering nonsense around the other's erection though

most of his words came

out blabbered and muffled. 

But it still turned Shuichi on beyond words could explain.

"S-Shi..t...K-Ko..I'm gonna c-cum.."

He muttered, his thrusts growing erractic and wild.

Kokichi bobbled his head, seemingly trying to encourage Shuichi,

and swallowed around his length.

The heat was becoming so much, 

everything felt heated,

Shuichi felt like he was going to explode,

the knot growing in his stomach got tighter and tighter,

and his hips sped up.

Suddenly, his visions flashed white and he let out a loud groan, moaning Kokichi's name under his breath.

"K-Koooo...K-..Kokichi.."

His cum spilled down Kokichi's throat and Kokichi lapped it all up like a hungry animal.

His throat tightened and milked Shuichi of all he had, as

Saihara's hips slowed to a stop and he pulled out of his mouth. 

He dick was quick to grow flaccid and he immediately lost his commanding, dominant personality and quickly lifted Kokichi up, gently.

The purple haired boy had drool slipping down is chin,

and his eyes were glassy as he took in deep breaths.

"S-Shumai...I- I c-came, untouched.."

Shuichi choked on his breath and looked down,

low and behold-

there was a wet patch at the front of Kokichi's pants.

"I-I wanted to check on you a-a-and that's the first thing you tell me..?"  
  
"Heeey! D-Don't start ju-judging me..."

Saihara picked up on two things,

one being that Ouma was leaning into his touch,

the other thing being that his voice was gentle and sounded strained.

He completely forgot to consider how the other must've felt throughout the rough face fucking.

"A-Ah! Ouma..how about we go take a bubble bath, okay? I'll even wash your hair for you"

Kokichi's eyes widened and he giggled, 

"Shumai, we're dating..you can call me Kokichi.."

"I-I know! But...s-sti-"

"Nooope! No buts! Now..that bubble bath offer?"

Shuichi sighed,

but there was a gentle smile on his face,

"Yeah..I'll go start the bath for you, Koki."

**Author's Note:**

> hehe i'll update my request fic soon!! i just really wanted to write some saiouma smut, feedback is appreciated!!!


End file.
